Currently, Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) messages require a significant amount of processing due to their extensive headers and strings. The SIP stacks currently use objects and strings scattered throughout memory. The cost of accessing random memory addresses causes excessive cache invalidation limiting the performance of the code. Further, in order to send a SIP message, the binary representation of the message (objects and strings) must be converted back into a full text message and then parsed by the receiver side, requiring additional time for processing on both ends and limiting the communication rate. Given the advanced communication rates in other communication protocols, users may be hesitant to adopt SIP as their primary communication protocol even though it provides many additional feature offerings.